


Ghostly Tales from the Void

by BlackroseQueen



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Cute GrimmChild, Devine being a freak, F/M, Fucking with timelines and cannon for fun, IDK how to tagg lol, MPD and Insomnia FTW, OTP GrimGhost, Other, Pale King is a dick, Pure being a dork, Radiance was a bitch, Randomness and Insanity, The Vessels Deserve Better, White Lady just wants her babies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-03-04 21:26:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18821044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackroseQueen/pseuds/BlackroseQueen
Summary: Random One shots and other fillers for my love of Hollow Knight.Mainly Little Ghost, Grimm, and The Lord of Shade.Because there needs to be more GrimGhost, and we need more stuff with the Big Boss of the Void.Seriously we need more of these about that one.





	1. Void Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Shade Lord Ghost
> 
> I'm starting with this.
> 
> Got a problem?
> 
> To bad and go jump into the Abyss.

_**A Void's Heart and the Emotion they Feel** _

* * *

 

 

It was done.

The Great being formally the once little Ghost thought as they turned their spiked head down to the lower levels of the Gods Realm. Pushing off what remaind of the platform they battled upon, they swam through the golden clouds of the Gods Realm. The black energies of the void flowing down like rivers to the lands below.

With the Void and their lost Siblings Power they have bested the Pantheon of Hallownest.

The last traces of the Radiance have faded into the cold embrace of nothingness.

Her infection burned from the lands of the waking and the dream.

The goal The Pale King wrought about.

But.

It almost feels like a hollow victory.

Funny really.

As a Vessel they were meant to have no voice, no mind, and no emotions.

Yet they did.

They had a voice so to speak.

They thought for themselves and had opinions.

They have Emotions.

And Oh Did They Feel.

The Pale King thought the Void nothing but emptiness.

How foolish to think something with such power would have nothing to govern it.

The Void Heart is proof enough.

The Will of the Old Shade.

That which gave up itself to help form the Vessels.

Empty Beings.

Ha!

Passing the God Seeker, they extended some tendrils to grab him before going down to the Entrance of the Gods Realm. It was time to leave this place. They wanted to see their friends and what little of the Kingdom remained.

It will also be amusing to see Hornet's reaction to being the little one this time around.

* * *

 


	2. Don't Let Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Ghost will not leave their sibling behind.  
> Even if they have to carry them the whole time.

**_Don't Let Go_ **

 

* * *

 

 

It hurt that their larger sibling would not help them.

Only look at them with nothing but their blank stare.

They could not hang on.

Their grip was not strong enough to hold onto the ledge.

And they fell.

The last sight they had was of their larger sibling following the Pale One.

*********

The landing was harsh, but they suffered no major damage from it.

They sat up and looked around.

All they could see was darkness and the empty husks of the fallen.

Their poor lost siblings.

They felt a burning feeling in them, but had no name for it.

Getting up they looked for a way to climb once more, but stopped once they heard something fall behind them.

Turning about, they spotted a large mound of empty shells toppled down and movement from atop.

It was another sibling.

Unconscious.

And it was alive.

**********

Unlike themselves this one was much smaller than they were.

This one had an almost pale gray shell. Their horns were curved with another pair of small spiked horns in the center. They also had small gray tendrils hanging from their head.

They were relieved to see nothing wrong until they tried to wake them.

It did not react.

Worried they shook them, probed them, and lightly hit them on the head.

Nothing worked.

It would not rouse.

They could not wake them.

But they could not.

No.

Would Not.

Leave their sibling here.

Pushing down their worry, but becoming more determined, they picked up the little one and carefully made their way to a clear patch of ground.

Placing the little one down they looked around for something they could use to wrap them in before spotting some dark clothe among another group of husks.

Send a silent apology to their fallen siblings they snatched the clothe and moved back to wrap the little one on it, but also fashioned it in a way so that they could carry them on their back.

They would need their hands after all.

Making sure the little one was secure, they stood up and began looking up once more.

They would find a way to help their sibling.

But first.

They had to get out of this pit.

If the Pale one thought nothing of them?

Well that was his problem.

 

* * *

 

For nothing is only what you make of it.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You notice that I made the little guy like a mix of the Pale King and White Lady right?
> 
> You'll be seeing this little guy again some time later on.


	3. Longing of a Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Root mourned for the young she could not hold.  
> All for a plan that held little meaning to her.
> 
> She just wished..
> 
> That she could let them know that she loved them and she was sorry.

_**Forgiveness for the blind** _

 

* * *

 

She wished she could undo her mistakes.

Here she was trapped and bound by her own regrets and wishes.

Blind to most.

And mourning what could have been.

***************

The Pale King had been so passionate once upon a time.

But he soon lost any interest in anything but ending the Radiance Infection.

And then she let him convince her of making the vessels.

Those poor little ones.

Her poor dear Pure.

Hundreds of children left cast off and forgotten.

All for a doomed kingdom of their own hubris.

****************

She was brought out of her reverie by something small crawling into her lap.

Reaching out with her senses and roots she felt the coolness of what could only be void and a small shell.

This was.

How?

A vessel.

But didn't The Wyrm say that Pure was the only one to pass the trails and live?

***************

She held the vessel close for a long time.

This was what she missed the few times she held her dear Pure behind the Wyrm's back.

She knew that Pure was not empty of feeling.

The fact the little one cuddle back only showed how wrong the Wyrm was in his quest.

She wondered.

If this one was here?

Was there more?

Could others have gotten out?

With a start she straightened, and thought with hope.

Maybe.

With hope and a sudden will she began to plan.

She might have bound herself.

She might be blind.

But she was still a Greater Being.

She will leave her self made prison.

She would find the little ones if there are more out there.

Then she'll make her way to The Black Egg.

She will remove The Hollow Knight's burden.

And maybe.

Just maybe.

She will be able to forgive herself.

 

* * *

 

_For all can seek forgiveness._

_Even when they believe it out of reach._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't like it?
> 
> Fight me.


End file.
